


【泉岚】灵魂尽头（四）专车

by AngelCollins



Category: Knights - Fandom, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom, 泉岚 - Fandom, 濑名泉 - Fandom, 鸣上岚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCollins/pseuds/AngelCollins
Kudos: 3





	【泉岚】灵魂尽头（四）专车

濑名泉睁大了眼，而后搂过鸣上岚的腰迅速调换了位置，他紧盯着他，目光闪动，眼中神色晦暗不明，好似紧张，好似期待。

“可以吗？”

鸣上岚笑笑，抬手圈上他的脖子。

“可以哦，人家问了乔治医生，他说没有问题，反倒还有益于...唔！”

濑名泉迫不及待地吻上了他的嘴唇。

说不想要是假的，他见到他的第一面就想，每一面都想，却没有一刻比现在更想。他需要确切地感受鸣上岚的存在，确认他好好地活着。

还有什么比一场性事更合适。

即使过了那么久，他们对彼此的身体还是那样熟悉。濑名泉驾轻就熟地拨弄着对方的敏感点，鸣上岚不禁呜咽着轻咳起来，又被他尽数封在了吻里。

进入鸣上岚的那瞬间，濑名泉绷紧了全身的肌肉，极为克制地一点点沉下身体。

他的额上全是隐忍出来的汗水。

“人家可以了，进来吧。”鸣上岚忍着身下的肿/胀感，亲了亲濑名泉的嘴唇，小声说道。

“鸣君的身体我比鸣君清楚。”濑名泉只进了一半，便开始动作起来。

他吻着鸣上岚同样汗湿的面颊，轻声哄他。

“慢慢来就好，我不想鸣君受伤。”

鸣上岚已经说不出话，他难得紧紧蹙着眉，紫色的双眸水雾茫茫，全是将泄未泄的欢愉，像一朵娇艳欲滴的花被人扼住了花茎，被风雨击打得禁不住地颤抖。

濑名泉看着这一幕，几乎无法克制，只好将头埋在他颈窝里重重喘息着。

“泉...”适应了一会儿，他哽咽着喊他的名字，双手虚浮地攀在他的肩上，“全都进来。”

“我想要你。”

濑名泉眸中一暗，吻上他的唇。

“好。”

他将对方纤瘦修长的双腿分开，而后坚定有力地沉下身体。

完全进入他。

那一瞬间，鸣上岚猛地扬起下巴，露出自己优美如天鹅的颈线，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，却被人不由分说地舔开了，身下不停传来的快感让他不可抑制地泄出呻吟，

他不禁伸手扒住床头的木板，好让自己不至于在欲海里迷失，可他又失败了，濑名泉强硬地将他的手拉下来，与他十指相扣着抵在枕边。

他要让他明白，不管在哪里，他才是他唯一的依靠。

泪水不自觉地从眼角滑落，被人尽数舔去，鸣上岚呜咽着摇头，说不要了，太快了，他受不了了，可对方偏偏对他了如指掌。

“你喜欢这个，我知道的。”濑名泉退出来，将鸣上岚翻过身去，又重新压上，覆在他耳边低语，“叫出来，鸣君，不要忍。”

叫出来，让我听见你的渴望，让我知道你有多想要我，多需要我，离开我就不行，所以不会离开我。

他按着他的腰，再次进入。

这个体位总是能进到他难以想象的深处，鸣上岚几乎是下意识地咬住了手臂，却想起濑名泉的话，终是松开了手，抵着枕头放纵了呻吟。

他在这种时候的声音和平时是不一样的，要更加细，更加高，还会带着一点点沙哑，但尾音仍然是上扬的，像钩子一样吊着人。

只有他能听见的声音。

濑名泉满足地吻着鸣上岚的后颈，将他纤细的腰肢轻轻往上托起，而后往那个熟悉的位置重重地压去。

“唔！”

呻吟突然拔高了，早有准备的濑名泉濑名泉从身后紧紧扣住他的肩膀，打消他所有想要逃脱的想法，而后坚定不移地朝着那个方向，全进全出地动作起来。

“泉...唔..哈你....人家...人家受不了呜呜...”

“不要了....那个地方不要...太....太快了....”

鸣上岚哭着摇头，甩出的几滴泪花溅在了被单上。可濑名泉知道他是喜欢的，他没有停下，俯身吻去他眼角的泪滴，沉声道。

“鸣君，说你爱我。”

“我..唔...我爱你...”

“说你永远爱我。”

“唔...我永远，永远爱你....”

“说你会一直在我身边。”

鸣上岚鼻子一酸，感受到滴在背上的，和体温形成明显对比的，冰凉的液体，也不禁再次流下泪来，他抓紧了濑名泉抵在他耳边的手。

“人家...唔...泉..人家想转过来....看着你。”

濑名泉稍稍退后，将人搂着转了过来，两人面对面。鸣上岚轻轻捧上他的脸，用指腹摩挲着他眼底的湿润，而后绽放出一个极尽温柔的微笑。

“我会一直在你身边。”

濑名泉吻上他，再次进入他，将他严丝合缝地抱在怀里。鸣上岚一面承受着对方的索取，一面安抚地吻着他的耳侧，一遍又一遍。

濑名泉加快了动作，灭顶的快感让鸣上岚几乎手脚发软，只能不停地颤抖着迎接越来越猛烈的撞击。

两人同时达到顶端的那一刻，濑名泉与他十指紧扣，贴到他潮湿的耳边。

“我爱你。”

眼前白光闪过，低/吼和呻/吟交织着溢出口腔，片刻后又恢复寂静，只剩两人的喘息。

鸣上岚微张着嘴唇，久久不能发出声响，虚无而茫然地注视着房顶。

不知过了多久，濑名泉从他身上起来，从床头抽了几张纸巾为两人清理了下身，然后靠在床头，把依旧瘫软着的鸣上岚抱起来搂在了怀里。在漫长的黑暗中，他沉默地亲吻他的眼睛，一直等到他平复呼吸。

“困吗？睡吧。”

鸣上岚终于回过神，趴在对方胸口摇摇头。

“不困，人家就想这样跟泉待一会儿。”

于是濑名泉把他抱得更紧了一些，一手按着他的后颈，一手轻轻抚摸着他光滑的脊背，极有技巧地帮他揉着腰部。他这几天为了看书都没有好好陪他，其实自己也想的不行。

鸣上岚舒服地眯起了眼，圈着濑名泉的腰往上挪了挪，在他的颈窝像只猫咪一样蹭着。

“干什么啊鸣君？痒死了，怎么这么爱撒娇啊。”

“喜欢你。”

喜欢你和我爱你又是不一样的了。

濑名泉不知怎地像个毛头小子一般红了脸，只好按着鸣上岚不允许他抬头，省得被他看到自己这幅窘迫的样子。

“知道了知道了，真是败给你了，都多大了还像个初中生一样告白。”

“泉不喜欢吗？”

“我可没有说过这句话。”

“那就是喜欢咯。”

鸣上岚抬头吻了吻他略微长出些青茬的下巴，轻声说道。

“人家最喜欢泉了，从来都是。”

笨蛋，他也是啊。

明明两个人已经对对方无所不知，熟稔到一个动作就能明白对方心里所想，可他偏偏还是无法克制内心的悸动，心脏像要跳出胸腔一般剧烈地颤动着。

鸣上岚自然立刻就感觉到了，但他体贴地没有拆穿，笑着去亲吻他的唇。

这个吻是慵懒的，缱绻的，就像是从正午渡到了午后，时间被缓缓拉长。

“晚安，泉。”

“晚安。”

他们同时许下愿望，希望今夜梦里有他，今后夜夜有他。


End file.
